Wedding Cake
by GateSeeker2
Summary: What's a wedding without cake? And, everyone knows how much Jack likes cake. But is Sam ready for wedding cake? UST


"**Wedding Cake"**

**Title:** "Wedding Cake"

**Copyright:** © 2006

**Written:** May 28, 2006

**Author:** "GateSeeker2"

**E-mail:** gateseeker2 "at" netzero "dot" com

**Status: **Complete – only one part (one shot)

**Sequel/Series:** N/A

**Summary:** What's a wedding without cake? And, everyone knows how much Jack likes cake. But is Sam ready for wedding cake?

**Season:** Eight

**Classification:** Missing Scene for "Sacrifices" Episode 9 Season 8

**Spoilers:** Several but mainly just vague references – "Brief Candle," "Lost City" Part II, "Sacrifices"

**Category:** General/Angst UST

**Central Characters:** Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill

**Pairing:** N/A

**Rating:** PG

**Legend:**

Ellipses (…) - indicates a pausing or a hesitation in a person's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.

Words in ALL CAPITALS indicates words that the character is attempting to emphasize.

**Warnings:** None.

**File Size:** 79.5 KB as a Microsoft Word Document

**Archive:** and and or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Author's Notes:** Jack wanted cake at Rya'c's wedding. I just thought that this would have been a nice time for a party! Plus, I just kept thinking that all the turmoil and confusion over Rya'c and Kar'yn's upcoming nuptials paralleled Sam and her engagement with Pete.

**Other Stories:** If you like this story, check out my others posted to this website: "Worth It," "I Love My Life," "Biggest Decision," "Waiting for the Dawn," "Forever Changed," "Just Another Guest," "Why Him," and "I Had a Great Life." Let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy!

"**Wedding Cake"**

The Jaffa Rite of Everlasting Union ceremony was now complete, and Rya'c and Kar'yn were joined, or rather married, as to their tradition. It had been an unusual but touching ceremony, and the two young lovers seemed even giddier now than when they had first came through the Star Gate a few days earlier.

The ceremony, as to Jaffa custom, had to take place in front of the Chappai. But, a reception of sorts would not be allowed within the gate room. After all, the Star Gate might have been needed for a team that had to come in hot. So, after the service, the wedding party and guests retreated to the commissary dining room where a gathering was being conducted.

The women warriors of the Hak'tyl were all milling around the commissary, which was decorated with left over red, white, and blue bunting, enjoying the festivities and visiting with the few SGC personnel that had been able and allowed to attend the ceremony. Daniel, Sam and Ishta were talking to one another and enjoying watching Teal'c in the role of proud father.

Teal'c had just finished thanking Bra'tac for presiding over the union of his son and new daughter-in-law and was now busily greeting the various wedding guests according to Jaffa custom. And, General Jack O'Neill still wearing his dress blues was off by himself near the reception table enjoying cake, lots of cake.

It had been a huge disappointment to the Jaffa, particularly Ishta, not to have the highly requested goat for their sacrificial joining rite, but there was no way that General O'Neill was going to allow that to occur. Instead, Jack had encouraged, or rather insisted, Teal'c and Bra'tac as well as the bride and groom into allowing a nice Tauri custom of cake and punch to be served after the service. At first they were a little hesitant until Jack had offered to provide the provisions personally as part of his gift to the young couple.

So, off to the side was a table with a huge punch bowl full of a red fruity foamy beverage and a large traditional style tiered wedding cake that was beautifully decorated in sweet butter cream icing. It had four tiers: the bottom layer was double chocolate, the third layer was lemon chiffon, next was strawberry and the top layer was French vanilla. And each layer had its own unique filling. Only a very few of the Jaffa weren't too keen on the sugary confection, but the majority of them truly enjoyed the extravagance – especially the newlyweds.

General O'Neill was definitely taking pleasure in his cake and was determined to sample at least one huge slice from each tier before the day was over. Just as Jack was digging into his second slice of cake, Sam chose at that moment to venture over where he was currently standing at the end of the refreshment table.

Sam had wanted to talk to him prior to the ceremony – not about anything important or even Star Gate related – just as coworkers and friends in a seemingly relaxed atmosphere. But, ever since her engagement announcement, it had been weird between them – even more so than before. In some ways, it was easier to talk to him, yet in other ways he was all the more distant. So, she really didn't know what to say. However, she did know that she couldn't help it when she glanced over at him during the ceremony. Sam didn't know why she had but she was surprised at how cheerful he had appeared.

Lt. Colonel Carter paused just a few feet away from General Jack O'Neill as she watched him shovel an enormous bite of apparently very satisfying cake into his mouth. His behavior, as was most often, was bordering on boyish, and it was difficult for her to stifle the giggle that almost escaped. He appeared so content simply eating his cake. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but so many times in the commissary over the years, she enjoyed watching him eat his beloved cake – almost she hoped as much as he enjoyed watching her eat blue Jell-o. As she observed him, an approving smile spread across her face – or did until he looked up and caught her.

"Carter?" He mumbled somewhat surprised through a mouthful of cake. Then, he managed a little grin at knowing he had just been caught thoroughly savoring his cake.

To her, it was such a cute adorable little boy-like grin. She tried not to smile quite so big, but that only made her smile bigger. So deciding it was perfectly okay to smile she allowed herself the indulgence.

"General…," she acknowledged, "…ahh…enjoying your…cake,…Sir?" She continued to approach him and gestured toward the plate that he was holding.

Jack was glad to hear the playfulness, almost flirtatious tone, in her voice. It had been a long time since they had appeared this comfortable together, so he chose to reciprocate in like tone. He swallowed the remaining cake and held up his punch cup almost in a toast.

"AAh," he began somewhat shyly, "well…you know me and cake…never met a cake I didn't eat." Then he flashed her a killer O'Neill trademark grin complete with those sexy weathered dimples and took a sip of his punch.

If possible, this just caused Sam to smile even wider and let out a slight laugh. Nodding her head and reaching for her own piece of French vanilla cake, she uttered the standard line, "Yes Sir," feeling very content and happy with their little playful banter. However, seeing him grin like that, towards her, always made her feel…. What did it make her feel? Sam quickly found herself pondering that question.

During Jack's last comment, Daniel had walked up to the table to retrieve two slices of cake, one for himself and one for Ishta to try. So upon hearing Jack's boast, Daniel decided to poke a little fun Jack's way. "Well Jack, I can think of a wedding cake on Argos that you shouldn't have eaten."

Jack almost choked on his sip of punch.

Daniel just looked casually over the brim of his glasses knowing that he had caused Jack to be momentarily speechless.

"Daniel!" Jack sputtered cake and punch then emphasized, "we DON'T talk about THAT."

Already turning with cakes now in hand, Daniel headed back to Ishta but not before tossing a few additional poignant words back over his shoulder towards his friend in a cooing and overtly romantic way. "It was ONLY for YOU."

"Oh for cryin' out loud," came the trademark phrase from the now exasperated and embarrassed General. "I didn't know it was DRUGGED, Daniel!" He tried in earnest to plea his innocence, but Daniel just pretended to ignore Jack and kept walking.

Turning to Sam, who was instantly pulled from her recent thoughts by Daniel's teasing jab, Jack attempted to defend his reputation once again, "Carter, I would have NEVER eaten THAT cake if I had known that it was…I mean…that I…would have…with…." The words just died off.

"Yes Sir." Sam said warmly in support, but it was said this time in an almost sad quiet reflection.

She was almost shocked by what Daniel had said. Years ago it was somewhat humorous when it had occurred and Daniel had chosen to tease the then Colonel, but now. Now, it was almost painful. Back then, they were all just getting to know each other on SG1 and forming their bonds and boundaries of familiarity. Back then, they were new friends, new team mates, new explorers, new to the antics of others. Back then, she didn't have feelings for Jack O'Neill. Back then, she hadn't somehow felt hurt by his being with another woman. But now? Suddenly thinking about him with someone else was strange and uncomfortable because it was…now. And now was complicated. Now was frustrating. Now was….

"Carter?" Jack tried again to get her attention. He had noticed that even as she had said, "Yes Sir," that she was already thinking of something else – probably what Daniel had just blurted out. 'Way to go Daniel!' Jack thought to himself.

Sam was a little startled realizing that her thoughts had drifted off - again, and he must have been calling her name, "Sir?"

"Yeah, you…OK?" He tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"What?...Oh yeah…sure." She recovered and reached for a cup of punch trying to ignore the General's inquisitive gaze.

It amazed Jack how quickly they could go from the ever increasing rare moment of easy chitchat to the always apparent unease. Take that incident a few days ago in the hallway. He hadn't meant to grab her shoulders let alone hold on to them as long as he had, but he hadn't really been aware of what he was doing. At least he wasn't aware of it UNTIL he was aware of it. D'oh! The sudden realization of touching her was as shocking as having a splash of cold water thrown in his face. He wasn't allowed to touch her – in spite of how much he wanted to do just that. So, like an idiot he had to draw even more attention to himself and acknowledge the fact that he was still touching her by looking at his obvious contact before blatantly dropping his hands. They were both immediately unsure. The moment came, the moment was uncomfortable, the moment was tensely recognized, and then the moment was dismissed as if it never happened. Because moments like that between them couldn't happen – ever. When did this dance of uneasiness, attraction, and denial first begin? And more importantly, why did they have to be so good at it?

OK, now it was Jack's turn to be drawn back to the moment at hand.

"Oh, no," he said as he noticed Sam about to take a bite of her cake, "you have to try the chocolate first. It's to DIE for." His tone was full of playful banter again and his eyes held a very distinctive sparkle.

"Well, actually," she looked quickly around and spoke low almost as if she was on a mission and trying not to be over heard by any nearby enemy soldiers which would thereby give their position away, "I was planning on working my way down the cake." She hinted. "You know, saving the best for last." And then she winked.

Did she just wink at the General?

"Rrrrr…e…a…l…l…y," he embellished while he raised his eyebrow slightly. He was impressed that she was planning on sampling every layer yet even more shocked by her mischievous wink. "Well, by all means, eat on then Colonel." And he gave a broad sweeping gesture up the remaining uncut tiers of the cake before taking another bite of his lemon cake.

"So how many slices is that for you, General?" She inquired as she was preparing to take her first bite knowing full well that he probably had no intention of stopping with just one piece.

"Oh, this little slice is ONLY my second." And he proceeded to take another bite.

"So you tried the chocolate first?"

"Yep, I'm a bottom up man." Did he just say that? He quickly creased and released his forehead in frown.

Her eyes went wide at his comment but she quickly chose not to dwell on its implications. So, she simply took her first bite of cake.

"Uuuhhmmm! Oh my gosh!" Sam said in a sensuous exclamation. "This is delicious." She was astonished and was beginning to relish the cake. "Did our mess kitchen make this?"

"No way." He shook his head. "I know this guy who owns a bakery. He owed me a favor. It's really good isn't it?" He could tell she was enjoying herself, and he was quite pleased that in some small way he was making her elicit those wonderful sounds of pleasure – even if it was because of eating cake.

"Absolutely." She took another bite enthusiastically. "Uhm hmmm. Wow, this is incredible." Her eyes closed momentarily while she savored the confection.

He turned away from her slightly not knowing if he should say what he was planning to say next because they never spoke of it, and because it would probably again spoil their relaxed moment. But what the heck, what did he have to lose?

"Well," he quickly looked at her sideways before chasing a piece of cake around his plate with his fork, "maybe you should consider using this bakery." It was a matter-of-fact comment devoid of emotion.

"Excuse, me?" She looked up at him. "What for, Sir?" Sam had no clue.

He couldn't look at her and just looked at his plate with the one remaining bite before sipping on his punch again.

"You know…for your wedding reception," Jack said.

That got her attention and she froze mid chew.

"Oh."

"Hey, I might even be able to get you a discount or something at the bakery." Jack stated. Why was he even offering to get involved?

"Well…I…aah…I hadn't actually begun to think about that…yet." She tried to sound confident but knew that her hesitant tone was probably not sounding very convincing. Truthfully, Sam hadn't even begun to think about anything regarding a wedding or a reception for that matter. After all, it had only been a couple of weeks since she had accepted Pete's proposal. She and Pete hadn't even begun discussing any possible dates for a wedding let alone details. Actually, she had pretty much forgotten about it past the point of when she had told Pete, "Yes."

Jack was surprised to hear that she hadn't been busily planning for her wedding. Of course, he knew that it had taken her two weeks of stressful contemplation before she allowed herself to finally accept his proposal. And why she had said, "Yes," he'd never know; although he suspected it was more for her trying to 'have a life' than for 'true love.' And besides, who takes two weeks to answer a marriage proposal? But, Jack almost refused to let himself think that she was having doubts about her engagement, but he was hoping that she was not going to go through with a wedding to that stalking trustless snooping cop.

"Oh come on Carter." Jack put the last bite of cake in his mouth and chewed through his explanation. "I know for a fact that once an engagement ring is on that fourth finger that the bride-to-be suddenly turns into a one woman army that immediately begins planning the world's most perfect wedding to define all weddings." Jack was trying to sound sweet but the sarcasm was evident – unfortunately.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Sir." Sam began uncertainly yet couldn't keep herself from continuing, "Is that was Sara did?" Why had Sam asked that?

Jack was surprised. This was twice in the span of a several months that Sam had brought up Sara. The first time being months ago at his house when she visited him after he had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain. She had seen his last family portrait with Sara and Charlie hanging on his wall. Why was she appearing so inquisitive about Sara?

"Actually," he paused briefly not knowing how to answer her, but not wanting to dismiss her question either. This time he'd address her curiosity, "Yes. Sara must have been planning her wedding since she was six years old." Jack let out a subtle "humph" at his memories. "I think she knew exactly what she wanted for every little detail and was just waiting on the right groom." Then he tried to add humor, "Guess she got tired of waiting for Mr. Right and decided to settle for me."

She ignored his attempt at self-depreciating humor. "So you weren't involved much in the planning process?" Sam was genuinely interested in knowing.

"Carter. All I wanted to know back then was when and where I needed to be."

Sam simply cocked her head slightly and seemed amazed that he hadn't wanted to be involved in planning his wedding. Jack was instantly aware of her reaction so he continued.

"Listen, back then, I didn't much care about the details. Plus, I figured it was all more for her. I just wanted HER to be happy." He voice trailed off. 'Like I want you to be happy,' he thought.

"And now?"

"Now what?" What was she asking that for?

"Yes, I mean…you said 'back then'…what about now?" This was beginning to sound eerily similar to their conversation about a month ago. "I mean what about you…now? If you were getting married…again?" She didn't add, "to Sara." She tried hard to hold the General's gaze.

Jack's eyes narrowed just a bit and he was hesitant to answer.

"Well…I guess…I wouldn't be...," what was he supposed to say? "So uninvolved." There, that was sufficient, wasn't it?

Carter was quickly mulling over what Jack had just said. She didn't know how accurate the General's earlier assumptions about brides were or why he had told her. Did she even have any preferences? She had never really given any thought to flowers or colors or anything. Should she have already begun planning her wedding to Pete? When should she start planning? There wasn't any hurry, was there? She quickly thought back to her other engagement to Jonas Hanson. When had she begun to plan that wedding? Nothing really popped into her head. Evidently she hadn't gotten very far into the planning process before calling it quits with Jonas. Was she ready to plan the details for her wedding with Pete? Did Pete have any preferences? Would Pete just expect her to plan it all? How involved would the General be in planning a wedding? What would Jack want his wedding to be like?

Placing his now empty plate and cup back on the table and turning toward Sam, Jack wondered if Sam would actually go through with this marriage. He knew that she wanted more out of life than just saving the world every other week. Marriage was more than he could give her now, but he had let himself foolishly hope that someday….

"So what do ya think?" He inquired.

"What?" She was again caught off-guard.

"Do you think you're gonna want my friend's info?" Jack gestured with his left thumb over his shoulder to the cake. "I've got his business card in my office." He tried to sound supportive and nonchalant even though thinking of Sam planning a wedding to this Denver cop was beginning to ruin the pleasant taste the cake had just left in his mouth.

Sam tried to look at him but couldn't bring herself to do so. "Uh…yeah…I guess," She nodded her head slightly, "I'll come get it. Thank you,…Sir." She felt a bit queasy thinking about the General helping her with wedding details when she was marrying another man. It just didn't seem right.

So, the Lt. Colonel tried to change the subject away from her and her non-existent wedding plans and turned to face the crowd of wedding attendees still milling around the commissary.

Motioning to where Rya'c and Kar'yn were standing holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes as if there was no one else in the room, Sam stated, "Rya'c sure looks happy."

Jack wasn't surprised by Sam's change of conversation, but decided to go with it.

"Well, of course he's happy. He's just married the woman he loves." He sighed softly. "He's a lucky man." Jack chanced a brief look at Sam's face wishing that he too could be a lucky man.

"Kar'yn's pretty lucky too…to find someone who loves her for who she is…I mean…isn't trying to change her….or rather…they make a cute couple." Sam felt tongue-tied tying to express her thoughts regarding the wonder of two people so in love. She was wondering if people would consider her to be lucky when she married Pete.

Jack noticed a slight wince appear on Sam's face but chose to not address it. "Yeah they do." He couldn't help but think of another couple in another reality in an old photograph that had looked good together on their wedding day: Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Well, that odd tense moment was back. There was so much that Jack wanted to say to Sam, but there was never a right time, or place, or circumstance. Plus, she was engaged to another man. She had chosen to commit herself to loving another man. And it was her right to do just that. Jack could never allow himself to interfere with her decision, even if not doing so was the hardest thing he had never done. He wished that they had been willing to talk, to discuss, to explore if there was really something possible between the two of them, especially after the Zatarc testing. At least then he might really know how she felt towards him. Jack knew that he loved Samantha. But perhaps she didn't feel the same way about him.

An uncomfortable silence managed to insert itself between these two soldiers.

"Well…," Jack said awkwardly while thrusting his hands deep in his pants pockets.

"Well?"

"Yes, well…," he gave her a slight grin/smirk, "I guess I'd better go change out of these clothes I abhor and don the clothes I prefer…." He turned to retrieve two large slices of the two remaining tiers of wedding cake, Strawberry and Vanilla, which he'd yet to sample. Once he had the two slices of cake on one plate and firmly in hand, he merely proceeded out through the doors to his office without so much as a good-bye.

Sam just watched him walk away. Jack O'Neill was a man that she would forever respect, and she instantly wondered what it would have been like if they had taken a chance, if things had been different – chose to make things different. Her thoughts hastily pondered what Kar'yn had said in her wedding vows: "You give me strength and joy, and I will stand by your side, always." For eight years Samantha Carter had stood faithfully beside Jack O'Neill as his second-in-command, but she found herself becoming heart broken knowing that she would never know what it would be like to stand at his side as his wife. Suddenly eating sweet wedding cake became a bitter experience.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Well, I've been out of the writing game for a while now – over a year to be precise. I don't feel like this story is up to par but I started it in 2004 and decided that I was finally ready to finish it and see what you all think. I'm sure you will let me know one way or the other. Be gentle. Anyway, I just loved the scene in "Sacrifices" in Season 8 when Jack asked Bra'tac if there was going to be cake. And, I figured there needed to be more angst thrown in to Sam and Jack's already tumultuous relationship. wink It's just really a bit of angst/fluff UST I guess. But I hope you enjoyed it. I just love wedding cake! Please, read and review. Thanks.


End file.
